


#icanteven

by crankgameplays



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Jealous!Jack, M/M, back ground characters that I don't feel like mentioning, jack doesn't like people touching his mark, jack is angry, mark doesn't do YouTube but jack does, possesive!jack, short and shit, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankgameplays/pseuds/crankgameplays
Summary: 'hey jack, who's that guy touching mark?'jack is not having a very good day. he doesn't want anyone touching his mark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> once again a shitty one shot. if you keep up with my account you know that I'm going through a lot. I'm trying to hard to get out another chapter for both my multi fics, but I barely got to finish this one, and this isn't even how I wanted it to end. I'll start a fic, or a chapter, get it halfway done, stop, think of something else to write about, get that halfway done, the cycle repeats. I'm trying really really hard but my motivation and my whole life is all screwed out of sorts. I'm so sorry. please please please be patient with me, I'm trying so hard. anyway, enjoy this piece of shit

jack loved conventions. he was absolutely and totally in love with getting to meet all his fans, getting to spend time with the people who changed his life, getting to go up on stage with all his friends and and answer questions and hug his fans. he loved everything about them. he was just having a very, very, very bad day. it started out when he got ready for the day. mark wasnt in their room, had left the safety of their bed to go wander around and meet some of his favorite youtubers. he may not have been a youtuber, but he loved going to conventions with jack. fans were always demanding that mark be in more of jacks videos, or that mark even make his own youtube channel. mark said he had been thinking of it, he just hadn't gotten around to it. after he had woken up without mark, he rummaged through all of their suitcases to find his lucky shirt. but, unsurprisingly, no luck. he brushed it aside and settled on his second favorite shirt before making his way out of the hotel to get some coffee. which he ended up spilling all over himself. by now, he was getting frustrated. he tried to ignore it though, tried to remember he was here for the fans and that they were worth a little coffee stain. however, him having to run back to the hotel and change his shirt made him late for the meet and greet that was scheduled for that day, meaning that he missed being able to meet some fans and hug them, tell them how happy he was that they were there. it didn't just break his heart, it made him angry at himself for spending so much time looking for his shirt, and that he spilled coffee on himself. he should have just dealt with the stupid stain on his shirt, he could have asked mark what he should do to get it off later. speaking of mark, where was his happy-go-lucky boyfriend? he shifted slightly in his seat as he spoke to the fan in front of him, trying not to let his eyes wander too much as he looked for his boyfriend. no luck. he sighed, shoved a huge grin on to his face, and told the fan how happy he was that she could make it.

**

jack hadn't seen mark all damn day. he was getting frustrated, stalking back and forth backstage while bob, wade, and robin all sat around him chatting animatedly.

"what's got your knickers in a twist?" bob asked, pausing his conversation with wade to stare up at jack. jack glared at him.

"bad day," he grumbled in response before continuing to pace.

"places, people!" one of the people backstage yelled. jack and the rest of the group scrambled around, lining up in the correct order that they were to be presented. jack was first, then robin, then bob, then wade. "on stage in five! four! three! two! one!" the same person counted down, eventually motioning for jack to leave the safety of the dark backstage and be screamed at by millions of people. it sent adrenaline coursing through his veins, sent nerves flooding through his tummy, just like it always did. he ran a quick hand through his brown hair, adjusted his mic, and walked onstage, waving happily as the people screamed for him. the bad thoughts of the day disappeared, leaving only nervousness and happiness that this was his life.

**

it didn't take long for jack to become frustrated once more. it's not that he wanted to be. he wanted more than anything to be calm, to enjoy his panel for what it was. but the lights were hot, the screams gave him a headache, and he still hasn't seen mark all. damn. day. he was tired, his feet hurt, he was sweating, and the bright lights were making his eyes hurt. it was only thirty minutes into the panel too. he shook the bad thoughts from his mind and focused on answering the questions. he was in the middle of reading one off the screen when robin cut him off.

"hey, seán," he said, pushing his hand up to his forehead to block out the lights blinding his view. his eyes travelled across the crowd as jack waited for him to finish his sentence. "who's that guy touching mark?" he asked. jack froze in his steps as the crowd started yelling. he made his way over to robin, looking out over the crowd. his eyes eventually landed on his boyfriend. there was a guy who jack had never seen before, his arm wrapped around marks shoulder. the other hand was on his chest, and mark was politely nodding along to what he was saying. jack watched as marks entire face flooded red, and he pushed the guys hands away, only for them to come back.

"what the fuck?!" jack yelled, beginning to push past robin. he distantly heard robin telling him to stop, but he couldn't really hear him over the roar of adrenaline and anger that thrummed through his body and set his veins on fire. he jumped smoothly off the stage. mark was still trying to push this guy off, who obviously couldn't take a hint and was now attempting to kiss him. jack was livid, could feel his stomach twisting. the tension in his chest was almost unbearable, the urge to punch something or to scream almost breaking through his self control. he flexed his fingertips as he stopped beside mark and mystery asshole.

"excuse the fuck out of me," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. mark looked at him with pleading eyes. "i would fucking love it if you would not touch my boyfriend," he said, grabbing the guy by the shoulder and shoving him back in his chair so his hands fell away from mark. mark stood up, scrambling away from the guy and standing behind jack.

"jack," he whined, tugging on the back of jack's shirt. "let's just go, come on, go back on stage," jack shushed him, eyes still fixed on the guy in front of him. he was smirking, and jack wanted to punch it right off his face.

"he's mine," he growled. the entire crowd was silent, staring with wide eyes as their idol seemingly threatened this guy. but he wasn't. he was just protecting his mark.

"really? i never would have guessed considering how bad he wanted me to fuck him," the guys accent was thick and new york. jack could feel marks hands tighten in his shirt, could hear the sharp intake of breath as he opened his mouth to protest. jack didn't let him.

"i think the fuck not," his voice was loud, clear, and angry. his face must have been intimidating, cause the man shrunk back in his seat. he opened his mouth to reply but jack was no longer listening. he turned, grabbing marks face in slender fingers. he brought his face close. "mine," he growled before shoving their lips together. the fans exploded around them, screaming and clapping. jack thought he even heard one of them begin to cry. lights were flashing all around them, but jack paid them no mind. he could feel the anger slowly disappearing the longer he kissed mark, hands tangling in the older one's shirt as he pulled him closer. eventually he let go, forehead resting on mark's as he took in a few deep breaths.

"yes, baby, yours," mark cooed, running his fingers soothingly through jack's brown hair. "but now you have a couple of issues to deal with," he grinned. jack opened his eyes and looked around at all the eyes staring at them, distantly noticing the guy had left. he had the decency to at least give the crowd an embarrassed smile.

"worth it," he whispered to mark, who just rolled his eyes and shoved jack to the stage.


End file.
